<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show by Mayjax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579079">Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayjax/pseuds/Mayjax'>Mayjax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Why Did I Write This?, just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayjax/pseuds/Mayjax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Muerte decides to reward Xibalba's good behavior with a show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>La Muerte/Xibalba (Book of Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup I'm Mayjax and I love Book Of Life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xibalba doesn't know what happened. They were just having a nice candle light dinner. Making jokes, flirting and talking of the past and now...well now he is being held down on her bed while she licks in his mouth. He shifted his hips trying to get more friction where he needed it most. La Muerte giggled and broke the messy kiss. "Do you want more my love?" Xibalba lost his voice for a second while looking up at her. She's gorgeous. Her black licorice hair framing her beautiful face and features. Her once white candy skin now blushed red down to her neck. Her supple red lips are now swollen from where he bit and licked. Once he saw her raise an eyebrow he realized she asked him a question. He smiled and snaked his hands up to her hips before grinding against her again.</p><p>"I want all of you mi amor." She giggled again then placed her hands on his. "Good because I have a surprise for you my dear." Xibalba chuckled. "Oh? And what is that?" He asked and lifted his head a bit to nibble on her neck. She hissed before pushing him back down slowly. "You've been so helpful and kind lately. I want to show you how appreciative I am to you." Xibalba smiled big. He had been good lately. He just wanted to help seeing how hard she works and how tired she gets. He has been giving messages, covering her in kisses, left the mortals alone and then his favorite thing ever to do; licking between her beautiful slender legs. Watching the love of his life squirm and gasp from his mouth is one no the <em>only</em> most beautiful thing in all the 13 realms.</p><p>"What exactly do you have in mind my dear?" Xibalba asked in-between the neck kisses. "Well..that's-ah Balby!- That's up to you. Whatever you wish I shall do." Xibalba paused at that. This..why this could go any kind of way he wished! He could have her ride him. He could have her lick and suck him off. He could lick her until she's a moaning mess. The possibilities were endless. Xibalba thought for a moment and then smiled. "Tell me mi amor. Do you think of me when you're alone? Do you think of me when only your hands can fix you?" La Muerte eyes got wide and she blushed even harder. "Oh well yes I do sometimes. I miss your touch when you are gone." Xibalba hummed in approval and traced his fingers up her dress. "I want to see." he said. "I want to see how you touch and play with yourself." With that Xibalba teleported from under La Muerte and conjured a chair at the foot of her bed.  </p><p>La Muerte looked over at him surprised. "Is-is that what you wish mi amor?" Xibalba smiled and took a seat in the chair. "Yes it is. Now please show me." La Muerte nodded and rolled over to her back. "Anything for you mi Balby." La Muerte's hands slowly went down her frame. She cupped and squeezed her breast then went to the hem of her dress. Xibalba watched in rapt attention. slowly moving his own hand to himself. La Muerte grasped the bottom of her dress and slowly lifted it up, showing her white beautiful legs. She used one hand to hold her dress up and then the other to go behind her to unzip her dress. "Wait." Xibalba said making La Muerte freeze. "Keep your dress on." Xibalba said palming himself through his robe, which didn't go unnoticed by La Muerte. </p><p>La Muerte nodded and both hands went back to the hem of dress which was now up to her thighs. La Muerte watched Xibalba's face. His eyes glued to her legs waiting for her to lift up her dress. She giggled at his focused expression and then quickly lifted her dress, showing herself to Xibalba. "Ohh no underwear? Very naughty my dear." Xibalba waggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled. "Do you like?" Xibalba smiled wide. "No, I love. Now, lets start the show."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If yall want I might write a second chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>